Wanita Terbaik (Chanbaekhun)
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: "Aku Park Sehun! Anak Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan! Bukan gembel sepertimu! Kau mungkin orang gila yang kehilangan anak, tapi bukan aku, Pengemis!" Sehun. "Aku akan membahagiakannya. Kau hanya wanita miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa! Bagaimana anakku bisa hidup bahagia denganmu!" Chanyeol. Biarlah orang menyebutnya gila, selama ia masih mampu bertahan berkat delusi dan halusinasinya.


**Wanita Terbaik**

 **.**

 **Cast: Baekhyun as mom, Sehun as son, Chanyeol as dad, Luhan dan segala cast lainnya**

 **Genre: Ga ada**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Bisa menyebabkan kemualan (*bukan berarti hamil), kebosanan, kejijikkan, dan sejenis lainnya. Bahasa amburadul! Tidak sesuai EYD! GS! Awas Typo! Ga diedit!**

Catatan! Huruf **J** ET aku ga bisa, **J** ET kuganti pake J yaa, banyak nih yang ntar pake **J** ET, kuganti J, oke? J akan aku bold jika menggantikan huruf **J** ET.

Oh ya, Byun berencana pensiun nih, soalnya udah kehilangan hobi nulis dan kemampuan berkhayal juga merangkai kata haha, tapi belum tau kapan. Liat aja cerita ini amburadul. Selain itu Byun juga merasa udah harus serius menjalani hidup apalagi sekarang udah kerja, jiailah, mau melakukan hal-hal lain yang entah apa wkwk

Untuk itu terima kasih buaaanyaak buat semua yang udah baca karya-karya Byun, makasih banyaaakk ak cinta kaliaaaannn muaaaahh

.

Hari ini adalah hari ibu. Setiap anak sedang menyiapkan entah itu kejutan, pesta, atau kado terbaik untuk wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka. Barangkali seorang suami juga turut serta membantu anak-anaknya mempersiapkan perayaan hari ibu.

Baekhyun adalah seorang ibu. Ia wanita yang telah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan 16 tahun yang lalu. Sehun nama anak itu. Baekhyun memang sudah tidak muda lagi, umurnya mencapai 38 tahun depan, 5 bulan setelah perayaan tahun baru.

Jemari lentiknya membalik satu per satu lembar usang yang menampilkan potret diri anak laki-lakinya dari bayi sampai berusia 7 tahun. Anaknya begitu lucu dan menggemaskan ketika masih bayi. Kulitnya yang sangat merah melebihi bayi pada umumnya dengan mata kecil yang susah sekali untuk terbuka. Pipinya gembul seperti bakpao, dokter berkata bahwa Baekhyun terlalu banyak makan saat hamil hingga anaknya lahir gemuk dan sehat.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat anaknya yang berumur 2 tahun itu menangis, wajah dan telinganya memerah, kedua tangannya memeluk boneka rusa. Baekhyun ingat, saat itu Sehun menangis karena digoda oleh Jongin, anak tetangganya yang berumur 5 tahun di atas Sehun. Jongin berpura-pura mengambil boneka Sehun hingga balita itu menangis kencang.

"Aigoo~ anak Eomma lucu sekali," kekeh Baekhyun seraya mengelus pipi Sehun.

Ia beralih ke lembar selanjutnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Giginya yang tumbuh seperti wortel di ladang membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu. Ia sedang dipanggul oleh Jongin di punggung Jongin. Kedua tangannya menarik atau lebih tepatnya menjambak rambut Jongin. Terlihat ekspresi bahagia dan puas Sehun serta ekspresi kesakitan Jongin.

"Astaga! Nakal sekali," kata Baekhyun dengan nada dibuat marah, sedangkan bibirnya tersenyum senang.

Lembar berikutnya menampilkan Sehun dengan kostum Pangeran Disney yang Baekhyun pinjam dari ibu Jongin. Sehun berlagak seperti seorang penguasa dengan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura takut menatapnya. Saat itu, Sehun berusia 3 tahun. Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

"Berlagak seperti pangeran kejam, mendengar kodok saja langsung manja," ujar Baekhyun.

" _Eomma, Sehunie adalah seorang pangeran yang kejam. Sehunie akan memakan Eomma sampai habis!"_

 _Baekhyun menahan tawa mendengar perkataan anaknya, sejak kapan pangeran memakan manusia. Lucu sekali. "Aduh takut! Jangan makan Eomma, tolong!"_

" _Tidak bisa! Sehunie sangat lapar sekarang! Sehunie akan memakan Eomma sampai habis!" kemudian dia tertawa menirukan suara tawa nenek sihir. Baekhyun heran sendiri, dia berlakon sebagai pangeran, tapi meniru nenek sihir._

" _Kalau begitu Eomma akan menjadi nenek sihir jahat. Eomma akan menyihir Sehun jadi kodok."_

 _Sehun menegang mendengar kata kodok. Kemudian, ia melepaskan tangannya yang semula berkacak di pinggangnya, sekonyong-konyong berlari memeluk Baekhyun. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di paha Baekhyun._

" _Eomma, Sehunie adalah pangeran yang baik hati, Sehunie suka membantu. Jangan sihir Sehunie jadi kodok ya? Hewan itu kan sangat menjijikan!" mohonnya dengan mata berbinar-binar minta dikasihani._

" _Tidak bisa! Sehunie adalah orang jahat yang ingin memakan Eommanya sendiri, jadi harus dihukum!" kata Baekhyun berpura-pura serius._

" _Eomma! Sehunie kan hanya bercanda," melas Sehun. Hidungnya mulai memerah._

" _Eomma tetap akan menghukum Sehunie jadi kodok!"_

"Andwae _! Sehunie tidak mau! Hueee…"_

 _Baekhyun ingin tertawa keras melihat anaknya menangis. Sehun memang manja dan cengeng. Mudah sekali mengerjainya._

" _Sehunie tidak mau jadi kodok! Tidak mau! Hueeee.."_

" _Kalau begitu Sehunie harus memeluk dan mencium Eomma agar tidak menjadi kodok!"_

 _Sekonyong-konyong Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat serta mencium wajah Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Air liur dan ingusnya menempel di beberapa bagian wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat anaknya yang begitu lugu dan polos. Dipeluknya Sehun tak kalah erat. Menciumi puncak kepala Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang._

Baekhyun membalik lembar berikutnya. Sehun dengan gaun kuning lengkap dengan rambut palsu berwarna merah marun. Gaun itu merupakan gaun Putri Disney yang Baekhyun pinjam dari ibu Clara, tetangganya. Wajah Sehun terlihat kesal dan ingin menangis. Sehun memang tidak suka ketika Baekhyun memaksakan setelan tersebut pada tubuhnya. Diimingi cemilan, Sehun terpaksa menyetujui.

"Kau memang sangat tampan, tapi juga bisa terlihat cantik." Baekhyun terkekeh menatap Sehun dengan saksama. Diciumnya kening Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

Lembar berikutnya menampilkan Sehun hanya dengan diapernya, tanpa pakaian. Saat itu Baekhyun bermain kejaran dengan Sehun karena anak nakalnya itu tidak mau berpakaian selesai mandi. Akhirnya ia memanggil Jongin untuk bermain ke rumahnya, barulah Sehun malu dan mau berpakaian.

"Dasar anak nakal yang manis." Baekhyun menyentil kening Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Sehun dalam balutan hanbok. Itu ulang tahun Sehun yang keempat. Pertama kali Baekhyun bisa menyewakan setelan hanbok untuk Sehun. Anak itu terlihat lucu dan tampan dalam balutan hanbok pangerannya.

Sehun memang menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pangeran. Setiap kali ditanya ketika dewasa ingin menjadi apa, Sehun akan menjawab menjadi pangeran. Tentu saja siapa pun akan tertawa mendengarnya. **J** aman apa memangnya sekarang? Tidak ada lagi yang namanya pangeran, kecuali bernasib seperti seorang pangeran. Barangkali itu yang Sehun maksud.

Lembar berikutnya menampilkan Sehun berlepotan lumpur. Ia seperti kerbau pulang dari kubangan. Hari itu Baekhyun mengajak Sehun membajak sawah kepala desa yang Baekhyun garap. Berakhirlah anak manis itu mandi lumpur. Katanya bermain lumpur menyenangkan. Padahal ia menangis mendapati siput melekat di bajunya. Ia menangis dengan kencang sembari memanggil Baekhyun. Itu hanya siput kecil.

Jika mengingat hari-hari Baekhyun yang telah berlalu bersama Sehun, tidak ada alasan untuk Baekhyun mengeluh. Semua hal terasa menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Sehun memang anugrah terindah yang tak ternilai harganya. Beruntung sekali Baekhyun bisa melahirkan anak semanis Sehun.

Kenangan demi kenangan kembali mengalir di kepala Baekhyun seiring dengan foto-foto usang dengan resolusi cukup buruk. Maklum, kamera yang Baekhyun miliki saat itu sungguhlah buruk. Kamera itu pun ia temukan di dalam bus yang sudah kosong. Meskipun buruk dan butut, Baekhyun bersyukur dipertemukan dengan kamera itu. Momen-momen berharganya dengan Sehun bisa diabadikan berkat kamera itu. Sekarang kamera itu sudah tidak bisa difungsikan. Saat Sehun berumur 7 tahun, anak itu tidak sengaja membanting kamera itu hingga pecah.

Sekalipun Sehun tidak membantingnya, kamera itu sudah pasti rusak. Umurnya sudah terlalu tua. Baekhyun menyayangi kamera itu, benda yang membuatnya selalu memiliki Sehun di sampingnya.

.

"Baekhyun- _ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Tersenyum begitu manis pada wanita yang menyorakinya tadi. Ia menunjukkan sebuah pohon pada wanita itu. Wanita pendek berpipi bakpao itu mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun. wanita itu baru saja pindah 2 bulan yang lalu ke rumah yang dulunya ditempati keluarga Jongin. Rumah itu sudah hampir 8 tahun kosong.

"Aku sedang merayakan hari ibu dengan Sehunie," jawab Baekhyun riang.

Wanita itu bernama Minseok. Ia tersenyum paksa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Menyesal telah bertanya pada tetangganya yang sedikit tidak waras itu. Beberapa tetangga lain selalu memperingatinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun, wanita itu sedikit tidak waras. Awalnya Minseok tidak percaya. Setelah 2 minggu mengenal Baekhyun, ia memercayai perkataan tetangga lainnya.

Baekhyun memeluk pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Pohon yang hanya memiliki dua cabang, kiri dan kanan, dengan daun yang tidak lebat. Ia membisikkan beberapa kalimat sebelum mendekati Minseok.

"Minseok Eonni, bagaimana hari ibumu? Apakah menyenangkan? Aku senang sekali Sehunie memberiku kejutan tak terduga!"

Minseok menatap Baekhyun antara prihatin dan malas. Minseok iba sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun. Tidak dipungkiri Minseok juga malas meladeni halusinasi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Jongmin dan Jongseok memberiku pesta kejutan dan kado yang bagus!" Minseok sangat semangat memamerkan pemberian anak-anaknya pada semua orang.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, hanya sebentar. Kemudian, dia bertepuk tangan, "Selamat Eonni! Aku juga dapat kejutan dari Sehun! Dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan memintaku untuk menemukannya, lalu mengambil kado hari ibuku!"

Minseok hanya mengangguk malas mendengarnya. Ia berpura-pura senang mendengar, sebetulnya ia ingin segera masuk ke rumahnya. "Selamat kalau begitu, Baekhyun! Aku masuk dulu ya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Matanya menatap punggung Minseok yang menjauh, tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Sehunie, Eomma sangat bahagia kok." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada pohon yang sebelumnya ia peluk.

Pohon itu merupakan pohon Sehun. Sehun yang menanam pohon itu dulu, ketika ia berumur 3 tahun di hari penghijauan sedunia. Anak itu berkata bahwa pohon itu merupakan dirinya yang lain. Jika suatu hari Baekhyun merindukan Sehun, dan Sehun tidak bersamanya, maka pohon itulah yang akan menemani Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu memegang perkataan bocah itu hingga saat ini.

.

"Mama pulang!"

Wanita cantik itu heran dengan rumahnya yang mendadak sunyi. Biasanya ketika ia membuka pintu, dua anak laki-lakinya dan satu anak perempuannya akan langsung berlari menghambur ke arahnya. Sekarang ia bahkan telah berteriak, dan tidak satu pun anak-anaknya yang menyambutnya.

Luhan sudah sangat kesal dengan suaminya yang lupa menjemputnya di distro hingga pulang kemalaman. Sekarang tak mendapati satu orang pun penghuni rumah. Menyebalkan!

"Chanyeol!" panggil Luhan. Ia berseru sedikit kesal memanggil nama suaminya. Beberapa menit menunggu tidak ada jawaban. Luhan kembali memanggil pria tinggi berstatus suaminya itu dengan nada lebih tinggi. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehun!"

Hening. Anak sulungnya bahkan tidak ada juga.

"Taeyong!"

Tidak ada bunyi. Kemana anak tengahnya itu?

"Kyungsoo chagi?"

Tidak ada respon. Bahkan putri kecilnya yang manja juga tidak ada.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengambil air dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Entah kemana perginya manusia-manusia penghuni rumahnya ini. Barangkali saja mereka sedang bersenang senang tanpa Luhan. Menyebalkan!

BRAK!

"DIAMLAH SEHUN!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar bantingan pintu dan teriakan suaminya. Secepat angin, Luhan berlari ke arah pintu depan. Di depan pintu, Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo kecil, memegang tangan kanan Taeyong dan menatap marah Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh di depan Chanyeol. Anak sulung itu terlihat begitu emosi, dadanya kembang kempis, wajahnya memerah.

"Astaga! Chanyeol, Sehun, ada apa?" tanya Luhan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Ini semua karena kau!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Karena kau selalu memanjakan anak pembangkang ini!"

"Astaga! Chanyeol! Sehun itu anak kita, jangan menyebutnya begitu!" protes Luhan.

"Diamlah! Jangan sok membelaku! Jadi ibu saja tidak becus!" kata Sehun datar.

Luhan menatap Sehun pedih, "Apa salah Mama, Sayang?"

"Kau lihat itu? Lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Lihat bagaimana beraninya dia berkata kurang ajar begitu! Itu semua karenamu! Kau memang tidak becus menjadi ibu!" tukas Chanyeol.

Taeyong menatap ibunya yang terdiam. "Taeyong benci Mama! Mama tidak pernah ada untuk Taeyong!"

"Kyungie juga benci Mama! Kyungie selalu ditinggal! Kyungie benci Mama!"

Ya Tuhan. Ada apa dengan keluarganya yang selalu harmonis. Kenapa ini? Hati Luhan sakit sekali. Anak-anaknya mengatakan mereka membenci Luhan. Tuhan, apa kurangnya Luhan jadi ibu mereka?

"Lihat! Anak-anakmu bahkan membencimu! Benar-benar ibu tidak berguna!" kecam Chanyeol.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol bingung dan terluka, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol marah? Pria itu selalu lembut padanya. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Chan-Chanyeol, ini ada apa? Kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan lirih. Chanyeol hanya diam, tak membalas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kyungie sayang, Kyungie kenapa, Nak?"

"Kyungie benci Mama! Kyungie benci Mama!"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Ia tidak tau apa salahnya hingga semuanya marah padanya.

"Percuma aku mempunyai ibu yang sukses sepertimu! Tidak berguna sama sekali! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" desis Sehun yang masih bisa Luhan dengar.

"Pergilah ke kamar! Anak-anak tidak butuh wanita seperti kau! Aku yang akan mengurus anak-anakku!" bentak Chanyeol.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi mulai meneteskan air mata sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

Ketika Luhan membuka pintu kamar, wanita itu terpekik.

DORR

"ASTAGA!"

Suara tawa memenuhi ruang tengah. Luhan masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia bingung, apa yang baru saja meletus? Kenapa mereka tertawa?

"SELAMAT HARI IBU MAMA! KAMI MENCINTAI MAMA!" pekik mereka semua.

Luhan menangis antara senang, terharu, kesal, dan marah.

"Terima kasih," lirih Luhan.

.

"Mama! Jangan cubiti Kyungie! Appa dan Sehun Oppa memaksa Kyungie!" pekik anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun itu sembari berlari menghindari cubitan ibunya di pipi bulatnya.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Taeyong tertawa geli melihat Kyungsoo hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri berkali-kali hingga akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh. Ia langsung menangis keras denga suara lengkingnya. Taeyong menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan ayahnya yang besar dan lebar. Anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun itu paling benci dengan suara tangisan adiknya.

"Aigoo~ Princess terjatuh ya? Sini Mama gendong," goda Luhan.

"Oppa! Kaki Kyungie sakit!" adu Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Sehun berpura-pura tidak peduli, membuat bocah itu menangis makin kencang.

Begitulah keluarga Park, hangat dan harmonis. Membuat Sehun enggan mengakui fakta. Enggan meninggalkan keluarga ini. Enggan menerima kenyataan.

Matanya menerawang jauh, "Selamat Hari Ibu," lirih Sehun tanpa didengar dan disadari oleh orang lain.

.

"Sehunie, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun pada boneka rusa berwarna coklat kusam. Boneka kesayangan Sehun saat masih kecil.

Baekhyun memandang nasi putih yang sebenarnya tidak berwarna putih melainkan keruh. Maklum, itu bukan beras baik yang Baekhyun masak. Itu merupakan ampas dari beras yang dipilih untuk dijual di pasar modern. Baekhyun membeli itu dengan harga sangat murah.

Orang-orang menganggapnya gila, hingga tidak satupun mau memberinya pekerjaan. Satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah memungut sampah dari satu rumah ke rumah lain dan membuangnya ke penampungan sampah. Ia akan dibayar dengan harga yang sangat kecil setelah itu. Terkadang ia mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang bisa dijual dari sampah yang dipungutnya.

Baekhyun memakan nasi berwarna hampir seperti coklat muda itu dengan sawi yang dibuang oleh penjual di pasar modern. Terkadang jika memiliki uang agak berlebih, Baekhyun akan membeli ikan yang sudah memasuki tanggal kadaluarsa di pasar modern. Baekhyun mensyukuri keberadaan pasar modern.

Dulu saat bersama Sehun, Baekhyun bekerja sebagai petani. Uang yang dihasilkan cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Sehun dan biaya rumah. Terkadang ia mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari tanaman hasil panen, kemudian diolah Baekhyun seenak dan semenarik mungkin agar Sehun tidak bosan. Sedangkan dirinya akan memakan sisa Sehun.

Baekhyun begitu merindukan Sehun, hingga rasanya tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura bahwa Sehun sedang bersamanya. Dadanya terasa penuh oleh rasa rindu yang sudah tidak tertahankan. Tersenyum pun terasa sulit untuk dipaksakan. Namun, ia harus kuat. Biarlah orang menganggap dirinya gila. Mereka tidak tau saja menjadi Baekhyun bagaimana.

" _Sehun, kenapa menangis, Nak?"_

 _Baekhyun bingung melihat Sehun pulang sekolah dengan keadaan menangis._

" _Eomma! Appa kemana? Kenapa Sehun tidak punya Appa?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Hatinya kembali merasakan goresan di tempat yang semula sudah terjahit. Setiap kali Sehun bertanya tentang ayahnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab, ayahnya sedang mencari uang yang banyak untuk menghidupi Sehun. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ayah Sehun adalah seorang kaya raya yang menikah dengan gadis lain._

" _Sehun benci Eomma! Sehun benci Eomma! Sehun tidak mau sekolah lagi!" pekik Sehun sembari berlari ke kamarnya._

 _Baekhyun mengusap dadanya, menetralisir rasa sakit di sana. Dia merasa menjadi ibu yang buruk. Merasa gagal membahagiakan putra semata wayangnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun mengenai ayahnya. Baekhyun tau, ia egois. Mengira Sehun akan bahagia hanya dengan dirinya. Kenyataan Sehun begitu terluka, tidak mendapat kasih sayang seorang ayah dan menjadi bahan olokan teman-temannya._

 _Baekhyun bodoh mengira anaknya sekuat dirinya dulu yang menghadapi semuanya seorang diri tanpa ayah dan ibu di sampingnya. Dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa ayah dan ibu, berharap Sehun juga baik-baik saja dengan hanya dirinya di samping Sehun._

 _Berkali-kali orang suruhan suaminya, entah masih bisa ia sebut suami entah tidak, datang ingin membawa Sehun. Tentu Baekhyun tidak mengi_ _ **j**_ _inkan, Sehun harta satu-satunya yang ia punya._

 _Tidak sekali, dua kali, Sehun marah pada Baekhyun perihal ayahnya. Begitu sering kata benci meluncur dari bibir anaknya karena ayah. Sakit dan sedih, Baekhyun berjuang begitu banyak untuk Sehun, dengan mudahnya suaminya ingin membawa Sehun dengan alasan istrinya tidak bisa hamil karena suatu penyakit._

 _Dulu ketika Baekhyun hamil, pria itu meninggalkannya karena tidak ingin menjadi seorang ayah di usia muda. Terlebih dirinya tidak memiliki pekerjaan, keluarganya membuangnya setelah mengatakan ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Pria itu dengan mudah pergi, tidak kuat hidup miskin katanya._

 _Segalanya Baekhyun usahakan seorang diri. Menafkahi dirinya dan jabang bayinya, melawan penyakitnya. Pria itu tidak pernah mau tau, ketika Sehun sudah tumbuh menjadi anak tampan, dengan mudah dia ingin mengambil Sehun. Ibu mana yang akan membiarkan anaknya dibawa pergi?_

 _Namun melihat air mata Sehun setiap hari jatuh karena olokan teman-temannya tentang ayah, menyakiti Baekhyun hingga ke dasar paling dalam hatinya. Tidak ada senjata yang bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah selain air mata Sehun. Baekhyun sering mendengar Sehun ingin hidup bersama ayahnya._

 _Dengan langkah berat, Baekhyun memasuki kamar Sehun. Di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar. Baekhyun tidur di lantai ruang tengah. Sehun tidak lagi mau tidur dengan Baekhyun sejak masuk sekolah dasar, malu katanya._

 _Baekhyun duduk di atas kasur yang sudah tidak empuk lagi. Sehun berbaring membelakanginya. Perlahan Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut._

" _Sayang, apa Sehunie ingin tinggal bersama Appa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis._

" _Sehunie bisa tinggal dengan Appa, jika Sehunie mau. Appa punya rumah yang besar dan bagus. Appa juga punya mobil yang banyak. Ta-tapi Sehunie tidak akan bisa bertemu Eomma lagi. Eomma tidak apa-apa asalkan Sehunie bahagia." Tetes demi tetes air mata menuruni pipi tirus Baekhyun._

" _Di-di sana ada Mama Luhan. Dia akan menjadi Mama Sehunie jika Sehunie tinggal bersama Appa. Ta-tapi tidak ada Eomma di sana."_

 _Sehun mendengarkan setiap perkataan ibunya. Apa ayahnya sangat kaya? Sehun suka mobil dan rumah besar. Sehun ingin tinggal bersama ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertemu ibunya. Kenapa?_

" _Kenapa? Kenapa Eomma dan Appa tidak tinggal bersama?"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lebih keras. "Ka-karena Appa tidak mencintai Eomma. Orang yang tinggal bersama adalah orang yang saling mencintai."_

" _Sehun ingin tinggal dengan Appa. Sehun tidak ingin diejek lagi."_

 _Dua kalimat itu mampu membuat Baekhyun lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Lupa di mana ia berada. Raganya terasa kosong tanpa jiwa._

Tiga bulan setelah itu Baekhyun dan suaminya resmi bercerai. Hak asuh Sehun jatuh ke tangan mantan suaminya. Sehun dibawa ke Seoul, sedang dirinya berjuang untuk hidup meski tanpa jiwa di Busan. Baekhyun selalu menabung untuk ongkos ke Seoul. Mantan suaminya mengi **j** inkan Baekhyun menemui Sehun.

Bertahun-tahun menabung hingga ulang tahun Sehun ke-14, Baekhyun baru bisa ke Seoul. Mungkin bagi orang di luar sana, ongkos ke Seoul dari Busan tidaklah seberapa, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu sungguh banyak. Belum lagi uangnya sering terpakai untuk membeli obatnya.

Kegilaan Baekhyun bermulai setelah ia balik dari Seoul sebetulnya. Cerita-cerita buatannya yang membuat orang berpikiran bahwa ia gila. Mereka tidak tau, cerita itu Baekhyun buat untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang kian mendera hatinya.

" _Chanyeol!"_

 _Baekhyun memanggil pria yang masih sangat ia hapal bentuk tubuhnya meski dari belakang. Pria tinggi nan tampan itu membalik badan menghadap Baekhyun. Senyuman manis langsung Baekhyun tujukan untuk Chanyeol._

" _Apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun basa basi._

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. "Baik. Kenapa kau di sini?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku sudah lama menantikan ini. Aku sangaaat merindukan Sehun! Aku ingin bertemu Sehun, Chanyeol!"_

" _Sehun sedang berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Jangan menemuinya sekarang!"_

" _Kenapa? Aku kan ibunya, aku juga ingin mengenal teman-teman Sehun. Aku akan masuk sekarang."_

 _Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol, wanita mungil itu berlari ke taman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Memang sebelumnya ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol di halaman rumah Chanyeol._

" _Sehun!" serunya senang. Baekhyun berhambur memeluk Sehun yang terkejut._

" _Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!" tegas Sehun. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun yang sangat erat._

" _Sehun, ini Eomma! Baekhyun Eomma!" kata Baekhyun._

 _BUGH_

 _Sehun berhasil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya hingga tubuh wanita itu terjatuh ke tanah._

" _Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau memelukku seenak hati? Tubuh menjijikkan itu dengan mudah memelukku!"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya ini Sehun. Barangkali Baekhyun salah orang atau salah rumah. Tidak! Foto yang dikirim Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ini adalah Sehun. Alamat yang diberikan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ini adalah rumah Chanyeol, tempat tinggal Sehun._

" _Se-sehun, ini Eomma.."_

" _Sehun, itu ibumu? Ibumu?"_

" _Bagaimana bisa wanita kumuh ini ibumu?"_

" _Apa jangan-jangan kau anak pungut keluarga Park?"_

" _Astaga! Sehun ternyata anak seorang gelandangan!"_

" _Diam kalian!" pekik Sehun. Sehun menatap tajam penuh amarah pada teman-temannya. Kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun._

" _Kau wanita miskin tidak tau diri! Siapa kau? Beraninya mengaku sebagai ibuku! Ibuku seorang desainer terkenal, Luhan! Bukan pengemis kumuh sepertimu! Aku tau tujuanmu apa, kau ingin menguras harta ayahku kan? Dasar gelandangan tidak tau diri!"_

 _Baekhyun bungkam, ia terdiam. Setengah dirinya belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Mungkin saja ia berkhayal._

 _Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kumpulan anak-anak SMA dan Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sehunnya yang manis berkata sebegitu kasar dan kejamnya? Tidak masalah jika Sehun lupa dengan wajah Baekhyun. Tapi tidak perlu berbicara sekasar itu kan?_

" _Se-Sehunie, jangan bercanda. Ini Eomma!"_

"Aish _! Kau yang seharusnya tidak bercanda! Aku ini Park Sehun! Anak Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan! Bukan anak gembel sepertimu! Eomma dari kolong jembatan! Kau mungkin orang gila yang kehilangan anak hingga mengakuiku sebagai anakmu, iya kan? Tapi aku bukan anakmu, Pengemis!"_

 _Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakit sekali rasanya. Kenapa anaknya tidak mengingatnya?_

" _Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat pergi! Pergi dari rumahku, Pengemis Busuk!" bentak Sehun._

Itulah pertemuan terakhir Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Bayangan hari itu tidak pernah pergi dari kepalanya. Memaksa Baekhyun membuat delusinya sendiri untuk mengalahkan bayangan itu. Menyelamatkan hatinya yang sekarat dengan cerita gilanya. Biarlah orang menyebutnya gila, menghindarinya, menjauhinya, selama ia masih mampu bertahan dalam senyuman palsu berkat delusi dan halusinasinya.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Pria tinggi nan tampan itu menoleh mencari suara yang memanggil namanya. Senyuman manis ia dapatkan dari seorang wanita di depannya. Lubang kecil di pipinya menambah kesan cantik pada wanita itu.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Baik, Noona. Yixing Noona bagaimana?"

Wanita bernama Yixing itu tersenyum lagi. Lengkungan sederhana yang mengalirkan kehangatan pada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Beruntung sekali pria yang menikahi wanita hangat dan tenang ini. Joonmyeon, senior satu tingkat di atas Chanyeol lah pria itu.

"Tentu saja baik! Joonmyeon selalu menjagaku," canda wanita itu. Suara lembutnya memperdengarkan sebuah kekehan yang menular pada Chanyeol.

" _As always_."

Yixing terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?"

Tatapan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya fokus pada mata sahabat mantan istrinya itu, sontak beralih mencari objek lain yang lebih menarik untuk dijadikan alasan selain menghindari mata Yixing.

"Lihat! Wanita itu ceroboh sekali, anaknya hampir saja ditabrak motor," kata Chanyeol berusaha menarik perhatian Yixing.

Sayang sekali, wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan apa pun terhadap seruan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol semakin intens. Perlahan pria beranak tiga itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak tau kata apa yang harus ia keluarkan. Mencoba merangkai kalimat pun otaknya tidak mampu.

"Terakhir kali, sebelum aku pindah ke China, kalian sedang bertengkar. Apa semua baik-baik saja? Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Baekhyun. Aku begitu merindukannya."

Helaan napas panjang sebelum sebuah kalimat menyakitkan bagi Yixing diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah sangat lama, kami bercerai."

Yixing tertegun. Bercerai, kata yang paling tidak ingin Yixing dengar dari mulut teman-temannya. Siapa pun itu, ia tidak suka mendengar kata laknat itu. Perpisahan memang tidak selalu berujung buruk. Namun tidak sedikit orang yang menderita akibat perpisahan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa lagi bertahan di tengah kemiskinan dan desakan orangtuaku. Aku tersiksa, tidak satu pun pekerjaan yang bisa kudapatkan. Orang-orang suruhan mereka setiap hari mengejarku. Dan aku menyerah."

Jantung Yixing perlahan mulai terasa sakit. Bayangan wajah sahabat yang telah ia anggap adiknya melintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Wanita yang selalu tersenyum saat masa tersulitnya. Luka yang sudah begitu banyak menghiasi hidupnya seakan tidak membuat takdir mengasihaninya. Yixing tau semua hal tentang Baekhyun.

Tidak mudah berjuang hidup di tengah keluarga yang tidak menginginkannya. Hidup dengan ibu kandung yang memperlakukannya seperti virus mematikan, kehilangan sosok ayah sebelum dirinya sempat menghirup udara di dunia, tinggal bersama keluarga ibunya yang begitu harmonis, sungguh siksaan sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyun. Menerima kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah anak hasil pengaruh alkohol dan tidak berhak mengharapkan sebuah pengakuan dan penerimaan.

Diperlakukan seperti binatang adalah kebiasaan untuk Baekhyun. Memakan makanan sisa merupakan keberuntungan untuknya. Karena dia bisa tidak makan sehari penuh jika makanan habis. Baekhyun adalah orang paling kuat dan tegar yang pernah Yixing kenal.

Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaan pertama yang merengkuh dirinya. Chanyeol bak sebuah cahaya yang Baekhyun temukan dalam kegelapan. Harapannya yang pertama, selalu bersama Chanyeol. Ketika tawaran untuk hidup bersama Chanyeol ucapkan, tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun menyetujui. Tidak peduli ia dibuang oleh ibunya setelah itu. Baginya Chanyeol paling penting.

Tidak ada yang tau betapa besar harapan yang Baekhyun gantungkan pada Chanyeol. Hatinya, jiwanya, semua ia serahkan pada Chanyeol. Sayang pria itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui itu. Hati yang sudah begitu banyak goresan, ia cabik dengan begitu kejam.

Yixing memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mengusir buliran bening yang hendak menyentuh pipinya.

"Lalu kau bersama Luhan?"

"Iya."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan pergi bersama kakaknya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kejam!"

Hanya itu yang bisa Yixing ucapkan. Terlalu banyak kata dan kalimat yang ingin meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun tidak tau harus mendahulukan yang mana. Lama hening.

"Tidak kukira kau seperti ini. Kukira kau pintar dan bertanggung jawab. Apa menurutmu sebuah janji adalah hal yang bodoh untuk semua orang? Tidakkah kau berpikir terkadang janji bisa menimbulkan harapan yang tinggi?"

Lagi, Chanyeol hanya menunduk. Entahlah, mendengar perkataan wanita di hadapannya, ada rasa sesak di dalam dadanya. Lilitan di perutnya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Anak kalian?"

Chanyeol mendongak sebentar.

"Laki-laki. Ia sudah 16 tahun. Dia bersamaku."

Yixing menarik napas.

"Dan Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri?"

.

Sehun memandang Luhan dan Taeyong yang sedang bermesraan. Adiknya itu sedang dalam mode manja. Dia terkena flu karena berenang di tengah hujan. Tubuhnya hampir mencapai dada Luhan, dengan konyolnya ingin selalu dipangku.

"Mama, Taeyong tidak bisa bernapas," keluh anak manja itu dengan suara khas. Ia merengek frustasi.

Melihat Luhan dan Taeyong memaksa Sehun mengingat kejadian yang sudah sangat lama. Tidak begitu jelas, samar namun menyesakkan.

" _Aigoo~ kenapa hujan-hujanan? Jadi flu kan." Baekhyun memeluk Sehun yang berusia 6 tahun itu dengan selimut membungkus tubuh Sehun._

" _Eomma, Sehun tidak bisa bernapas," rengek Sehun. Melesakkan hidungnya ke leher Baekhyun. membuat leher ibunya basah oleh ingus._

" _Sehun, tidur dengan bantal yang ditinggikan, biar napasnya tidak terhambat lagi," kata Baekhyun._

 _Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Eomma peluk Sehun terus! Sehun kedinginan."_

" _Baiklah, kita akan tidur sambil duduk dan berpelukan."_

" _Sehun suka dipeluk Eomma, hangat sekali!"_

" _Sehun juga hangat! Eomma suka memeluk Sehun!"_

" _Kalau begitu ayo berpelukan selamanya!"_

" _Bagaimana jika Eomma ingin mandi? Apa Eomma mandi sambil memeluk Sehun saja?"_

" _TIDAK! Sehun malu Eomma! Eomma mandi sendiri saja!"_

" _Anak Eomma kenapa lucu sekali?"_

" _Karena Sehun anak Eomma!"_

" _Jawaban apa itu?"_

" _Jawaban pertanyaan Eomma."_

" _Baiklah, Sehun menang lagi. Eomma selalu kalah berbicara dengan Sehun."_

" _Yeaayy! Hadiahnya pelukan yang lama ya Eomma"_

" _Dengan senang hati, Pangeran!"_

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Sehun bergerak mengalungi tubuhnya sendiri. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Entahlah, ia seolah merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Sehun, kenapa memeluk diri sendiri?" tanya Luhan yang tidak sengaja melihat anak sulungnya itu sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya dengan canggung di kedua pahanya. Matanya bergerak mencari alasan. "A-aku berkhayal memeluk Ryeokyu (*jiaah numpang masuk cerita)," jawab Sehun asal.

Kemudian menyesali mulut bodohnya yang asal berucap. Lupa dengan keberadaan perempuan centil itu di rumahnya. Sekonyong-konyong perempuan pendek itu berlari dari dapur dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Oppa! Aku akan memelukmu! Tidak usah berkhayal!"

Luhan terkekeh melihat anak tetangganya itu langsung menghambur memeluk Sehun. Taeyong bersorak senang.

"LEPASKAN AKU! NENEK LAMPIR CENTIL!"

.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak merasa heran dengan rumah sebelah?"

Minseok menatap suaminya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah membayarkan tagihan listriknya?"

Minseok mengangguk. Memang suaminya yang dermawan itu begitu baik ingin membantu tetangga mereka. Membayarkan tagihan listrik dan airnya. Biasanya tetangganya akan hidup dalam gelap dan kekurangan air jika tidak memiliki uang lebih untuk membayar tagihan listrik dan air.

Suami Minseok yang bernama Kim Jongdae itu berprofesi sebagai pegawai negeri sipil. Gajinya memang tidak seberapa. Namun berkat kemurahan hati Jongdae, pekerjaan tambahan seperti menyanyi di acara televisi menambah pundi-pundi uang mereka.

Jongdae meminum kopinya, "Lalu kenapa 2 hari ini aku tidak melihat lampu rumahnya menyala ya?"

Minseok mengernyit heran, ia tidak tau jika lampu rumah tetangganya mati selama 2 hari ini. Mungkin karena Minseok sibuk menjahit di rumah, ia tidak sadar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengunjungi rumah itu, Seoki?"

.

Kebiasaan baru Sehun selama 2 hari ini adalah terbangun sepanjang malam dan mengkonsumsi banyak air dingin di malam hari. Lingkaran panda di bawah matanya, sedikit merusak wajah tampannya. Ia selalu gelisah dan tidak tenang. Hingga matanya tidak mau terpejam dan dirinya selalu kehilangan fokus.

Ayah, ibu, dan saudaranya mengira Sehun sedang menyembunyikan masalahnya. Kenyataan Sehun tidak tau masalah apa yang ia hadapi hingga ia begitu gelisah, resah, dan khawatir.

Sesekali ia juga merasa merindukan seseorang. Entah siapa orang itu. Ia hanya merasakan rindu yang tidak tertahankan tanpa tau tujuan.

"Cukup Sehun! Sekarang beritahu Appa, apa masalahmu?"

Sehun menatap ayahnya bingung. "Masalah apa? Aku tidak punya masalah."

"Tidak usah berbohong. Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja sementara matamu melebihi hitamnya mata panda!"

"Aku tidak ada masalah, Appa! Aku juga heran kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur selama 2 hari ini. Aku merasa gelisah, khawatir, dan rindu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti alasannya apa."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit. Mungkin kau terkena insomnia. Tidak baik dibiarkan."

.

" _Kondisinya begitu lemah. Nyonya ini memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang jauh lebih rendah dari dewasa umumnya. Kekurangan asupan di dalam kandungan dan tidak mendapatkan ASI menjadi dugaan kami. Saat demam, Nyonya ini seharusnya segera mendapat penanganan." (*sesuka aku ajalah mau ngetik apa, itu teori imajinasi aku, jadi tolong jangan dipermasalahkan karena saya bukan anak kedokteran wkwk)_

" _Dia selalu memanggil nama Sehun, mungkin menghadirkan Sehun dapat membantu."_

Dengan bermodalkan niat tulus ingin membantu, Minseok telah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah megah. Alamat yang ia temukan bersama foto seorang anak laki-laki di atas tempat tidur tetangganya, Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Baekhyun. Tidak mengerti bagaimana cerita hidup Baekhyun. Selama ini, ia hanya mengetahui Baekhyun seorang janda miskin yang selalu berimajinasi tentang anaknya.

Tidak lama setelah Minseok menekan bel, seorang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan suaminya menghampiri Minseok. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Melihat tampilannya Minseok yakin pria ini bukanlah pelayan di rumah ini. Barangkali ia pemilik rumah.

"Saya mencari Sehun." Minseok berkata langsung ke inti.

"Sehun? Kenapa Nyonya mencari anak saya?"

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Jadi Sehun anak pria ini, mungkinkah pria ini suami Baekhyun? Atau mantan suami?

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Minseok. Saya dari Busan. Sehun merupakan nama anak tetangga saya yang sedang sakit parah. Dia terus menyebut nama Sehun. Alamat rumah ini saya temukan bersama foto anak laki-laki di atas tempat tidurnya. Nama tetangga saya Baekhyun."

 _Baek. Hyun._

DEG

Jadi inikah jawaban kegelisahan Sehun selama 3 hari ini. Inikah alasan anaknya tidak bisa tidur meski telah berkonsultasi dengan dokter? Ibunya, ibu yang telah melahirkan anaknya tengah sakit parah saat ini. Terlebih wanita itu selalu menyebut namanya. Rindu yang Sehun rasakan apakah untuk ibunya? Seperti wanita itu yang juga merindukan Sehun?

Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa sakit? Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis?

"Maaf, Tuan. Apakah saya boleh bertemu Sehun?"

.

" _Baekhyun, ayo menikah!" kata Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Sebuah lamaran atau sebuah candaan?_

 _Chanyeol merengut frustasi. Begitu manis dan panjang kalimat yang telah ia tulis dalam sebuah kertas dan mengahapalkannya, kenapa yang keluar hanya kalimat bodoh itu?_

" _Bae-Baek, kau tau? Aku ini tidak romantis sama sekali. Tidak tau bagaimana melamar seseorang. Tapi aku serius, ayo kita menikah dan hidup bersama!"_

 _Senyuman manis Baekhyun membuat dada Chanyeol berdebar-debar tidak karuan. "Kita masih muda, Yeol. Bahkan kita baru lulus SMA."_

" _Tidak ada masalah dengan umur, Baek. Aku akan dijodohkan dengan Luhan, jika tidak kabur dan menikah denganmu, kita tidak akan bisa bersama."_

" _Lu-luhan? Maksudmu kakakku?"_

" _Iya."_

 _._

" _Kita akan tinggal di Busan. Seoul telah dikuasai olah Appaku dan Papa Luhan. Yah meskipun boleh dikatakan Korea Selatan berada di tangan mereka. Setidaknya, mereka menetap di Seoul."_

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Apa pun itu, bagaimana pun itu, dimana pun itu, selama ia bersama Chanyeol, tidak masalah. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah hadirnya Chanyeol, senyum Chanyeol, tawa Chanyeol._

 _._

" _Baek, kita tidak boleh punya anak sebelum aku dapat pekerjaan tetap."_

 _._

" _Yeol, aku hamil."_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari tubuh suaminya menegang. Tidak sampai 7 detik setelah Baekhyun bicara, Chanyeol mencengkeram bahunya kuat, memaksanya menatap mata tajam Chanyeol yang sedang berkilat-kilat. "Katakan kau sedang bercanda Baekhyun!" tekan Chanyeol, matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam._

 _Wanita mungil itu merasakan sakit pada bahunya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh Chanyeol. Ia menunduk takut melihat mata Chanyeol. Dugaannya salah, ia sangka Chanyeol tidak akan semarah ini saat tau Baekhyun hamil, ternyata Chanyeol memang sangat tidak ingin punya anak._

 _Melihat Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol mendengus marah. Didorongnya bahu Baekhyun hingga punggung kecil itu menabrak tangan kursi cukup kuat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis meredakan rasa sakitnya._

 _Pria tampan itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Giginya terkatup erat, matanya berkilat marah. "Bodoh! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" bentak Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Saat terakhir kali kita melakukan, aku dalam masa subur dan kau tidak pakai pengaman."_

 _Chanyeol menendang kaki meja dengan kesal. "Aish! Kau juga bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak minum pil?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Kau melarangku minum pil itu, Yeol."_

" _Aku melarangmu untuk terus meminumnya! Saat diperlukan, kau harus berpikir apa yang akan kau lakukan!"_

" _Apa aku yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun lirih._

" _Memang kau salah!"_

" _Aku tidak tau akan begini."_

 _Chanyeol kembali menendang kaki meja, meja tak bersalah itu mundur beberapa senti. "Aku tidak mau tau! Gugurkan!"_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia tau Chanyeol belum ingin punya anak, tapi apa hatinya setega itu membunuh anaknya? Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "TIDAK! Tidak Yeol! Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya!"_

 _Chanyeol menendang meja lagi. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun. Wanita mungil itu berusaha menahan dirinya, tapi tarikan Chanyeol sangat kuat._

" _IKUT AKU! KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT DAN ABORSI!" teriak Chanyeol. Ia sangat marah karena Baekhyun membantahnya._

" _KAU GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU CHANYEOL! LEPASKAN AKU!"_

" _KAU HARUS MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MERAWAT ANAK ITU!"_

" _AKU TAK MENYURUHMU MERAWATNYA! AKU BISA MERAWATNYA SEORANG DIRI!"_

" _KAU AKAN DAPAT UANG DARI MANA MEMBIAYAI ANAK SIALAN ITU?"_

" _DIA BUKAN ANAK SIALAN! AKU BISA BEKERJA!"_

" _BEKERJA? CIH! PEKERJAAN APA YANG AKAN KAU DAPATKAN? KAU HANYA TAMATAN SMA DAN KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI KONEKSI APAPUN! KAU TIDAK INGAT KAU SELALU TERKUCILKAN DIMANA-MANA, HAH?"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Chanyeol juga melemas. Kepalanya menunduk sedih, ia membenarkan perkataan suaminya itu. Pekerjaan apa yang akan didapatnya? Ia hanya orang terkucilkan yang tamat SMA. Nilainya pun biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak punya orangtua yang akan membiayainya, ia tidak punya koneksi yang akan memberinya pekerjaan._

 _Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya berat menyadari perkataannya sudah keterlaluan. Ia membuat istrinya sedih. "B-Baek—"_

 _Suara Baekhyun memotong suara Chanyeol. "Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya wanita terkucilkan yang tamat SMA. Tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, tidak memiliki koneksi apa-apa. Aku hanya wanita miskin yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Aku tidak sekaya kau. Aku juga tidak sepintar kau. Tapi, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk anakku. Aku tau sekali rasanya menjadi anak yang tidak diharapkan dan ditelantarkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku merasakan hal seperti itu juga. Cukup. Cukup aku saja yang merasakannya."_

 _Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya tertusuk pisau tajam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Hatinya terasa ngilu melihat pipi istrinya yang basah. Chanyeol ingin membuka mulut. Namun, tiada suara yang ia hasilkan._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membiayainya seorang diri. Kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan hatimu untuk menerimanya. Aku dan dia akan selalu menunggumu." Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan berjalan ke kamar._

 _Chanyeol terduduk di lantai setelah Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka._

 _._

" _Kumohon Chanyeol, jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon. Aku benar-benar memohon, jangan seperti ini. Chanyeol. Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu. Anak kita membutuhkanmu." Baekhyun berkata sembari terisak. Ia berlutut di kaki Chanyeol yang sedang mengemasi pakaiannya._

" _Menyingkirlah Baekhyun! Aku harus segera pulang, ibuku sudah memesan tiket ke Amerika! Kau memperlama pekerjaanku! Aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku! Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus! Hidup miskin dengan istri pembangkang sepertimu!" bentak Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud membangkang. Tapi anak ini anak kita Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya? Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak yang tidak diharapkan, kumohon mengertilah. Aku tidak akan membebanimu dengan apapun, aku akan membiayai diriku dan anak kita seorang diri. Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Kumohon Chanyeol. Kumohon. Kumohon."_

" _Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya dan aku tidak mau mengerti. Karena itu aku tidak akan berada di sini lagi."_

" _Cha-Chanyeol. Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau berjanji."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh memercayai janji anak SMA! Aku terbiasa hidup mewah dari kecil, kau kira aku akan sanggup hidup menderita seperti ini? Aku tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan rendah seperti kau! Surat cerai itu sudah kutandatangani. Kau hanya perlu berurusan dengan pengacaraku! Menyingkirlah dari kakiku!"_

 _Isakan Baekhyun semakin kencang begitu punggung Chanyeol tidak lagi terlihat. Wanita kurus itu merebahkan kepalanya di tempat tidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai. Ia tidak lagi terisak, tawa tak berarti keluar dari bibirnya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan sakit yang begini sakitnya. Ia benar-benar ditinggalkan._

 _Chanyeol pergi untuk kuliah. Baekhyun akan sangat mendukung jika Chanyeol kembali padanya. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan kembali padanya. Chanyeol pergi untuk kuliah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun juga anak mereka. Kemudian ia akan balik ke Negara Ginseng untuk menikahi kakak perempuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaannya._

 _._

" _Berikan Sehun padaku dan Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa mengandung."_

 _Ingin sekali Baekhyun menampar mulut Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya berbicara seperti itu. Dia pikir Sehun itu barang?_

" _Setelah meninggalkanku, lalu kau ingin Sehun juga begitu?" tanya Baekhyun lirih._

" _Aku butuh seorang pewaris. Aku akan membahagiakannya. Kau hanya wanita miskin yang tidak punya apa-apa! Bagaimana anakku bisa hidup bahagia denganmu!"_

" _Chan-Chanyeol. Aku memang miskin, tapi Sehun segalanya bagiku. Kau bahkan tak menginginkannya dulu. Kau tidak tau sulitnya aku bertahan dengan Sehun. Kau tidak tau mau bagaimana ibumu selalu berusaha membunuhku dan Sehun. Sekarang dengan mudahnya kau ingin membawa Sehun? Sekalian saja kau tusukkan pisau itu ke jantungku, Chanyeol!"_

" _Tidak usah mengulang-ulang masa lalu! Aku akan mendapatkan Sehun! Beruntung kau tidak menandatangani surat cerai dulu, itu mempermudahku mengajukan permohonan perceraian baru dan mendapatkan hak asuh Sehun! Bersiaplah, Baekhyun! Wanita miskin sepertimu seharusnya sadar, kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan anakmu! Terlebih kau penyakitan. Marga saja kau tak punya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku hidup tanpa marga sepertimu!"_

 _._

 _Chanyeol mengeratkan katupan giginya melihat pemandangan di balik dinding itu._

" _Se-Sehunie tidak mau membawa baju ini? Bukankah ini favorit Sehun? Eomma mendapatkannya setelah menabung lama."_

 _Bocah kecil di hadapan Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Ba-bagaimana dengan topi ini? Topi ini kita beli di hari ulang tahun Eomma, Sehun ingat?"_

 _Sehun kembali menggeleng._

" _Ah! Boneka rusa! Apa Sehunie mau membawa Ruma?"_

" _Eomma! Boneka itu sudah jelek, dan Sehun sudah besar, tidak main boneka lagi."_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya._

" _Hmm bagaimana dengan tas ini? Kita mendapatkannya setelah menjual hasil panen, Sehun ingat?"_

" _Eomma! Sehun akan tinggal dengan Appa. Appa akan membelikan segalanya untuk Sehun, Sehun tidak perlu membawa barang-barang ini."_

 _Baekhyun terduduk di lantai. Ia meremas roknya kuat. Matanya memerah, bibirnya ia gigit._

" _Eomma, Sehun akan segera dijemput Appa."_

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum saying pada Sehun._

" _Baik-baiklah di sana ya Sayang. Eomma akan mengunjungi Sehun."_

" _Ya, Eomma."_

 _Baekhyun menarik tubuh kecil Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya ia gigit sampai berdarah. Air matanya sudah tidak mampu ia tahan. Bulir-bulir bening itu menganak sungai di pipi tirusnya. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Sehun dengan erat._

" _Eomma, Sehun tidak bisa bernapas," keluh Sehun._

 _Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, diusapnya cepat kedua matanya dan pipinya sebelum menatap Sehun lagi. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah anaknya. Ciuman demi ciuman mendarat di wajah Sehun, sedikit darah bibir Baekhyun menempel di kening Sehun, dengan cepat dihapus Baekhyun._

" _Appa!"_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap begitu Sehun menyerukan panggilannya. Lama mereka terhanyut._

" _Ayo, Sehun!"_

" _Eomma, Sehun pergi ya. Jaga diri Eomma baik-baik. Sehun akan kembali dan membawa Eomma bersama Sehun," kata Sehun._

 _Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya kemudian mengangguk cepat, matanya mengabur. Isakannya tidak tertahankan begitu Sehun dan Chanyeol telah berbalik badan._

.

Sehun melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu. Matanya tidak fokus. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan menggigil. Rasa sesak menyeruak dalam dadanya. Matanya perih dan panas begitu menangkap sosok ringkih yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur itu.

Jantungnya berdentum sakit. Kilasan masa lalu memenuhi kepalanya. Senyuman wanita itu selalu diberikan untuknya. Tidak pernah ia lihat raut marah dan kesal di wajah ayu itu. Kelelahan dan kesedihan selalu ia sembunyikan dengan baik.

Perutnya melilit, menyakiti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia teringat ketika wanita itu mendatanginya di rumah ayahnya. Perlakuannya dan perkataan kasarnya. Tidak tau diri memang. Baekhyun adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ia kenal. Perjuangan Baekhyun untuknya bukanlah hal kecil dan mudah. Sehun hanya berpura-pura tidak tau, jika Baekhyun memakan makanan sisanya, berpura-pura tidak tau jika Baekhyun rela memakai pakaian sobek asal pakaian Sehun bagus, berpura-pura tidak tau jika Baekhyun rela tidur di lantai batu nan dingin asal Sehun tidur di kasur hangat.

Baekhyun sungguh terlalu baik, kasihnya sepanjang masa. Meski Sehun telah begitu jahat padanya, tidak sekali pun wanita itu berniat mengutuknya atau marah padanya.

Hatinya sakit mendengar cerita ayahnya. Hidup ibunya begitu menyedihkan. Sehun ingin mati saja rasanya. Sakit sekali merasakan penyesalan ini. Berapa banyak pun air mata yang ia keluarkan, tidak akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tidak tau bagaimana ia akan menebus dosanya pada Baekhyun.

"Eomma" isak Sehun.

"Eomma" digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun.

"Eomma" dikecupnya jemari Baekhyun.

"Eomma" dikecupnya kening Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak." Isak tangis Sehun memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu. Mencoba mengobati rasa sakitnya dengan tangisan.

.

Bohong jika Chanyeol telah benar-benar melupakan Baekhyun. Meskipun cintanya untuk Luhan sangatlah besar sekarang, Baekhyun tetap mengisi hatinya. Wanita yang pernah menjadi istrinya itu memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

Dulu ia kembali ke Busan untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Baekhyun. Membayar rasa sakit wanita itu dengan kebahagiaan. Namun sakit lain yang ia tambahkan. Mengambil satu-satunya harta Baekhyun, Sehun, dengan alasan Luhan tidak bisa mengandung. Padahal setahun setelah itu Taeyong lahir. Dia yang paling tau Baekhyun, dia juga yang menghancurkan Baekhyun.

Ingin sekali dia melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Namun, ia rasa telah terlambat.

Luhan memeluk suaminya, ia juga merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Ia mengambil anak Baekhyun, ia juga menguasai kasih sayang orangtua mereka. Baekhyun memang sosok yang begitu sempurna. Kebaikannya tidak dapat ditoleransi. Apa pun dia lakukan asal orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia. Tidak peduli dirinya sekarat.

Luhan tersenyum melihat ibunya yang menangis menyesal di hadapan Baekhyun yang tak bergerak. Ibunya sebetulnya menyayangi Baekhyun, hanya saja begitu egois.

.

"Eomma! Sehun menjadi lulusan terbaik!" pekik Sehun senang. Ia berlari ke arah ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia di bawah panggung.

"Selamat, Sayang! Anak Eomma memang pintar! Selamat, Sehun. Ayo kita berpesta!"

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Sehun. Tahun ini ia akan mengambil kuliah di Seoul University. Berkat otak pintarnya, ia mendapatkan beasiswa full untuk jurusan kedokteran. Sehun begitu bahagia hidup sederhana dengan ibunya. Meskipun hanya berdua, mereka selalu mengisi hari dengan tawa dan senyum.

Setelah Baekhyun sembuh, Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Baekhyun dan keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiayai sekolah Sehun. Chanyeol juga memberikan pekerjaan untuk Baekhyun. Mereka tinggal di apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Sesekali Luhan dan anak-anaknya berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sesekali Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berkunjung.

Sudah Baekhyun katakan, apa pun yang terjadi asal bersama Sehun terasa mudah. Ia masih sering sakit seperti dulu, terlebih ia sudah berkepala 4, semakin rentan dengan penyakit. Namun, ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Anaknya selalu menjaganya dengan baik.

Baekhyun bersyukur atas kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan.

END

AAAAAA INI APA? First fict yang happy ending dan guagal banget! Byun memang ga bisa bikin yang bahagia-bahagia huhu sedihnya tapi gapapa lah pos aja, mumpung Byun lagi libur. Seharusnya di pos di hari ibu, tapi ga jadi, maklum orang sibuk wkwk

Ada yg mau bilang ceritanya sama sama Just Promise, haha mereka memang sama, aku itu orang yg suka bikin satu inti jadi banyak (?), makanya fic ku semuanya bercerita hal yang sama wkwk sebut saja ga kreatif hihi yasudahlah

Bay bay bay


End file.
